Elevators cabs often contain accessories that run continuously, 24 hours a day 7 days a week. These accessories typically include at least one light for illuminating the interior space of the elevator cab and at least one fan for ventilating the cab. The elevator light and fan may run overnight or for an entire weekend even though the elevator is not used during that period.
Automatically shutting off the light and fan when the elevator is not in use and restarting the light and fan only when needed can save substantial energy. Additionally, an add-on elevator cab accessory control device that does not require a technician to sort through the many wires in the existing elevator control system can lead to an easier, safer and less expensive installation.